Progenitors
Progenitors are artificial constructs and an exemplary form of synthetic life. Apparently created by the Old Race just prior to their extinction, the Progenitors are quite possibly the most hazardous race in the Galaxy. Progenitors do not die in the conventional sense, and destroying one is incredibly difficult. Thankfully, Progenitors are extremely rare, and it is assumed that there are less than 100 in existence at any given time. Progenitors are composed entirely of individual nanites, which can separate or alter their form at will. Progenitors also have the ability to move through nine of the ten spatial dimensions, either in full or in part, making them extremely powerful and a bane on the Galaxy and warring races will ally to take one down. Individually (if hive-minded compound AIs can be considered individuals) Progenitors are arrogant and violent, often mocking or condescending organic races as inferior and weak. They also espouse the theory that synthetic life evolved first, and that organic life is a mutation which needs to be dealt with. In the rare instance of a Progenitor's destruction, it is usually as a result of this arrogance, although it is not unfounded. Entire armies have fallen to Progenitors before the synthetic monstrosities have been destroyed. Progenitors are easily capable of forming their bodies into weapons, vehicles, or entirely new forms to accomplish given tasks without the need of additional technology. It is not uncommon, however, for Progenitors to attempt (often with horrifying results for organic races) to re-purpose Old Race technology, specifically the Cores. Progenitors have a networked intelligence, and seem to be aware of one another at all times despite the gulfs between them. This gives rise to the theory that they have a Hive-based society, and occasional quotes by Progenitors have led to the distinction of two distinct groups. The first are often referred to as the "Heretic" Progenitors, and are apparently harmless or passive. Their precise location is unknown, but they have shown up and interceded, often defeating other Progenitors. This second group, considered to be the main threat, are referred to as the "Loyalist" Progenitors. As far as can be told, at some time during their history, the Progenitors went to war with one another, possibly during a time in which there was little or no organic life to destroy. One group, remained loyal to their network (which they refer to as their Mother) and the remainder sought to separate themselves from it and live as individuals, free of the programming they were being continually fed by other, more powerful Progenitors. During this battle, the Loyalist Progenitors remained on the world of Rismir, somewhere outside the Galactic rim. The Heretic/Separatist Progenitors retreated and combined their bodies into an individual world of massive proportions, possibly beyond Galactic rim as well, but in another location. It is unknown if the two groups are actually aware of each other after millions of years apart and differences in their programming. Progenitors are easily the most dangerous of all lifeforms in the Galaxy. They are responsible for the destruction of millions of solar bodies, ranging from moons to entire stars. Thankfully, they travel alone when engaging in assaults and the only time two Progenitors are seen together is when Heretic Progenitors attack the aggressors. It is likely that whatever signal controls the Progenitor nanites is capable of interference among multiple members of their race. Although Progenitor attacks occur randomly throughout the Galaxy, over half have occurred in the Broken Verge, leading to the theory that Rismir lies either at the edge of the Verge, or beyond it.